


Unfuckwitable

by snowaone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Choking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Hackers, Haikyuu!! Mafia AU, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Killing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smuggling, Smut, Torture, Yakuza, mafia, yeah this whole tag thing is a bit hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowaone/pseuds/snowaone
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurō has had his eye on you and your 'work' for a while now, its been so long that it could now be considered an obsession. You've wanted to be the cause of his clan's downfall for as long as you can remember. So when you both finally meet the outcome isn't really what you expected at all and the events following it are even more surprising.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Unfuckwitable

**Author's Note:**

> first off i hope you enjoy this, its my first x reader and my first book on this platform and secondly i'd advise listening to Same Ol' Mistakes by Rihanna when you read this if you want bc its what i listened to while writing this chapter

You stared down into your glass of wine swirling it around and occasionally looking around at the people surrounding you as they got shitface drunk the classy way

The hall was filled to the brim with people, all of them masked. This was both a pro and a con to the mission that was to be carried out. If Asai was correct the Torashi Clan _'hid'_ in the comfort of their VIP section which in some way looked over the party. They were the biggest organised crime family in South-East & East Asia and were working on taking over the rest of the continent and maybe then the world.

Asai had chosen a Burgundy wig for you and cut it into a bob. The dress you wore allowed you to move around freely and blend in perfectly, the slits on the bottom half were dangerously high giving anyone who passed a view of the knee high gladiator heels that adorned your feet.

The mission that you were to carry out tonight sounded simple but was proving to be harder than you thought _'Get in touch with someone in the Torashi Clan'_. Asai and Alisa were still trying to reach all the security cameras in the venue but nearly every move they made resulted in them being blocked by a cyber wall.

You subtly looked around attempting to catch someone. When your eyes finally found a beauty mark and glossed lips you had to hold back a smile. I've found them

"Alisa can you keep your eyes on the left balcony towards the front" You whispered hoping your ear piece would pick it up "The woman in the green mask is Kiyoko Shimizu"

 **Kiyoko Shimizu** _,_  
_Head of the Miyagi Branch,_  
_Underboss in the Torashi Clan_

Alisa let out a sound of uncertainty "Are you sure"

"She has a mark under her lip correct and she's married correct?"

"Yeah"

"So its her for sure" You slowly made your way out of the crowded hall "Ask Asai to clear a path for me because where she is the rest of them won't be too far away" You were completely correct the others weren't to far off from Kiyoko who you hadn't realised had her eyes on you too and now she had just alerted the other heads about it.

Meanwhile Asai had been directing you towards Kiyoko when the lights in the corridor that you currently stood in began to flicker "Y/N I'm gonna cut off, there's an unlocked door on your right but you're on your own from then on" before you could say anything you were disconnected.

You slipped into the room locking it behind you and let out a breath you were unaware you were holding. A cold breeze hit you like a brick wall, you shivered and as the hairs on your arm began sticking up suddenly you wished that you had brought a cloak of some kind. Your eyes followed the direction of the breeze and you saw that the doors that connected to a balcony were open.

A man stood with his back to you and his hand in his pocket.

"Kiyoko was unsure it was you because of the wig on your head but I guess she made a good call" The man turned around a cigar hanging from his lips. He let out a huge puff of smoke before inhaling it through his nose then exhaling it through his mouth. "I didn't think that i'd be meeting you like this but it just makes it all the more... sentimental"

"Fuck you" You sneer

He puts the cigar down and picks up a pack of mints from the dresser and pops one in his mouth. The tall man then saunters towards you with a slight smirk on his face which deepens when you begin to meet him halfway.

You finally meet each other in the middle "Fuck you? Really?" He lifted his pierced brow and snaked his hand around your waist bringing you closer to him. He uses his free hand to caress your thigh tugging slightly at your garter then positioning your leg around his waist. You were lying if you said it didn't turn you on slightly but the mission right? "Gladly"

As he slowly leans down you headbutt him "Fuck you Kuroo Tetsurō" He holds his head and glares at you

"That wasn't nice at all Ōjo" He growls and the look he gave made you shudder and part of you began to regret your decision. Kuroo was an incredibly fast and swift man so when you went to kick him he grabbed your leg and sent you tumbling across the room. Sure it hurt but mostly it pissed you off. I could kill him right now if I wanted to. You took off your heels as quickly as possible.

Charging towards him you pulled a knife from your garters. He successfully dodged all of your swings at him and he had stopped trying to hit you and went on the defensive. You sliced through a pillow he held in front of him and kicked him into the dresser. Glass flew when he made contact with it and you huffed as Kuroo fell to the floor.

You dropped the knife to the floor and picked up your heels as you started to walk away. "For a Yakuza Boss I expected more Kuroo but you've disappointed me now"

Before you could even put your hand onto the door knob you were slammed against the door with your own knife against your neck. You didn't know if it was the cold metal pressed up against your neck or the dark lust filled look that Kuroo had in his eyes that made you shudder but your legs felt like jelly. He leant down to your allowing his lips to brush against your lobe "Who exactly am I disappointing ōjo?"

Kuroo took the knife away from your neck, throwing it across the room and slid his hand down to your ass kneading it slowly. His lips moved to your neck placing kisses along it "I'm waiting for an answer"

Your mouth opened but no words came out. You had realised it was some sort of distraction but right now in this particular moment you were finding hard to find a fuck to give. The hand that was previously on your ass moved to your crotch but only hovered above it. "Use your words" he whispered against your neck

"Just put it in already" You muttered breathlessly but he continued to hover above your pussy. "Please"

You hadn't realised until you heard bullets drop to the floor that he had completely disarmed you. "You sneaky son of a bi-" he effortlessly slipped his fingers inside of you and the rest of your words became incoherent.

"I'm a what now?" All you could do is moan in response as he lifts you up with his fingers inside you and places you onto the bed, still pumping them in and out of you going knuckle deep. He hovers above you his lips dangerously close to yours and all you wanted was for him to kiss you. When you start to lift yourself up so his lips would meet yours he slides down your body, the further down he goes the further your hand goes through this hair. He stops at your pussy chuckling against it before diving right in.

Kuroo's fingers twisted and pumped in and out of you as his mouth went to work sucking on your clit and licking between your foldes. Unexpectedly his hand reaches up your body to wrap itself around your neck. Kuroo looks up just to see your reaction and you catching his eyes the look in his eyes along with the slight squeeze on your neck makes you moan out. Using this as some sort of motivation he goes faster than before. As you near your climax your toes curl and your grip on his hair tightens and you push his head deeper.

"I'm so fucking close" After hearing this Kuroo takes his mouth off of your pussy and leans up hovering above you again. His hand comes off of your neck and he continues to pump harder and faster in and out. He kisses you deeply and when you finally climax and moan in his mouth he pulls away.

Kuroo sits up between your legs and takes his fingers out. He separates them right in front of you, your cum drips from his fingers and before the drops can hit the bed he catches them in his mouth then sucks it all off of his fingers without breaking eye contact with you.

Sitting up on your elbows you try and steady your breathing "Now am I still a son of a bitch even though I was nice enough to let you cum?"

You couldn't even form an answer so you flopped back onto the bed but you so badly wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"See you soon Ōjo" and with that he walks out of the room.

_Well I didn't exactly fail the mission. I came into contact with him- I did more than that but that's not the point._

At some point you get up, heels in hand and slot all your weapons back into your garters before walking back to the car smiling. You thought about the trackers that you slipped into Kuroo's hair when gripping it so tightly.

Asai and Alisa joined you as all three of you walked down the outside stairs. You felt their eyes staring holes into the sides of your face.

"What?"

"So you came into contact?"

"Obviously"

**Kuroo Tetsurō** _,_  
_Head of the Nekoma Branch,_  
_Head of the Torashi Clan,_

**_and a fucking bastard_ **


End file.
